


Meddling Gets You No-Where

by sherlockpond



Category: Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluffy, Funny, Humour, Little bit rude, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Q is a Holmes, Q is studying Computer Software, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock meddles, Teacher-Student Relationship, University, john is brilliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another John/Q fic for those who liked the first one. John is a uni teacher who's in a relationship with Quentin Holmes. And then Sherlock is sent by Mycroft to poke his nose in on their relationship. John and Quentin find a funny way of getting rid of Sherlock because he just won't let them have a quiet night in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meddling Gets You No-Where

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the brilliant Silver_kii who inboxed me and asked if I was writing another John/Q fic and who made my first day back at college wonderful.  
> Thank you my lovely!!!  
> This is for you!!  
> Nicole  
> X x x

“Okay and those papers will be due for Monday,”

The class let out a mutual groan.

John raised his eyebrows at the students in front of him.

“Really? You’re shocked that you’re being asked to do work? Well, welcome to the next three years of your life, welcome to loans and debts. I’m not sure why some of you are here if you’re going to find this work tiresome,” he said to the teenagers who all looked rather sheepish at his out-burst.

All except one.

One boy that sat at the back of the classroom and did all of his work diligently and meticulously.

Quentin Holmes or as John called him in private, Q.

“Um…Quentin, would you mind staying behind at the end please?” John asked as the boy lifted his head quickly from the page that he was scribbling on.

“Of course, sir,” he said politely.

This was a different Q to the one John was used to. The Q John was used to was outspoken and liked to be passionate instead of quiet and measured.

The lesson finished reasonably well, the students had taken on board the earlier message and had settled down to their work well. John sighed, it would work for this lesson, by next lesson he would have to deal with it all over again.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Q was suddenly next to John, some of the slower students were still making their way out of the room.

“Ah, yes, Quentin, thank you, I needed a word,” John signed something that was on his desk and then turned to his student “the staff and I have been talking, we’re all incredibly happy with your work in computer software so far and later this year we were wondering if you would participate in an inter-university challenge?”

The last student left the room and suddenly the whole atmosphere between the pair changed, suddenly Q’s lips were on his and John could only just react by moving his lips against the boys. After a few more moments of thoroughly kissing the two pulled apart, Q bit John’s lip as they pulled away, John groaned in pleasure.

“Christ, Q, I’ve been wanting to do that all lesson,” John said, leaning his forehead against Q’s

“Still up for tonight?”

“Yeah, I’m making stroganoff, that okay?”

“Sounds great, still want me to come round at seven?” Q said pulling back and straightening his cardigan

“Sounds like a plan,”

It was in that moment three girls burst through the door giggling exceptionally loudly and immediately they gasped and hurried back out the room. Luckily neither John or Q looked too close to one another and they sighed in relief.

“Bloody Gemma Stuart!” John hissed as he walked to the door to check if the girls had scarpered.

Q looked up at the clock.

“John, I’ve got to go, I’ve got extra work in D-block,” he said

John turned to him, he smiled, all anger gone from his face.

“Okay, I’ll see you later,”

“See you later,”

John watched Q leave and said in a quiet voice:

“I swear, with that intelligence, that boy is going to rule the world, or at least the secret service,”

The rest of the day past mercifully quickly, only the occasional twit held him up and before he knew it he was packing his satchel full of unmarked work and making his way to the mini-supermarket down the road. Walking into the supermarket John grabbed a basket and pulled the individual ingredients into it. Picking up a pot of paprika John thought about his and Q’s relationship. What it was. They weren’t _boyfriends_ , that implied that they went for strolls in the park together and invited one another to meet the parents. John and Q’s relationship was good, they went to one another’s flat to have dinner, Q had a flat, something about a rich family and not being able to share with other people. Q was a good cook, even with only nineteen years or so experience, John guessed it also was something to do with his privileged upbringing. John wouldn’t consider Q his _lover_ , a word like that wasn’t suitable for a relationship in which the younger was born as the older had finished college. Lover was for two people who were always kissing, always touching, always together. But Q and John’s relationship wasn’t like that, it was more sporadic, they would end up on a bed in a heap, trying to control the situation they were in, there was biting and rutting, things that weren’t really associated with the word _lovers_. John tried to see what Q saw in him, he was a man, too near to forty in his opinion, who had no spectacular future prospects and wasn’t as interesting or as handsome as the other men who strutted around the university corridors. Whereas Q, well Q was beautiful. Some nights John would watch Q sleep, just to see that face in the low light, with all of its innocence and emotionlessness, he just looked so angelic. The way that his hair fell perfectly around his face, the way he used his knuckle of his index finger to push his glasses back up onto his nose and then dove straight into his work again, it made John’s heart flutter when he noticed these small details. Why would someone so infuriatingly _perfect_ want someone as bog-standard as John Watson?

A woman’s cough broke John from his daydream and he noticed a shop assistant looking at him, he could feel his hand was clutching something very tightly and he noticed that it was the glass pot of paprika. He laughed nervously at the girl and added:

“Sorry, I was in a world of my own,”

Before finding the rest of his ingredients, paying and promptly leaving.

Walking home he noted the nights were drawing in, John saw the pearly streams of hot air being expelled from his mouth and then pulled his jacket a little tighter around him. The hot air curled into the ether and dissipated into the night, rising higher towards the night sky and mingling with the stars. Snapping back- yet again- from his illusion he kept walking home to his flat. When he got in he pre-set the oven and then went on his way preparing the meal for Q and himself, making it extra seasoned and as perfect as he could. As the stroganoff simmered in the pan he laid the table, adding things like candles and napkins to the normally paper littered table.

It got to five to seven and there was a knock at the door, noting the time John chuckled and went to the door. He got slightly more apprehensive as he heard two voices, Q’s and a slightly deeper voice. Yanking open the door John immediately noticed Q was dressed in his normal dark green duffle coat but the man next to him was dressed in a dark navy coat and he looked completely gorgeous. John wasn’t really into men, Q seemed to be the exception but this man was completely stunning.

“Q, what’s going on?”

Q threw a sympathetic face to John.

“I’m so sorry, John. This is Sherlock, my brother, he, um, well, he decided to make an appearance and he doesn’t seem to take the hint when I asked him to go away,” Q said solemnly with a bit of bite at the end

“Oh, um, okay, hello Sherlock,” John said a little disjointedly

Sherlock just rolled his eyes and entered the flat.

“Urgh, formalities are so mind dredgingly _dull_ ,” Sherlock said as he went through to the living room “what’s for tea? I’m starving, I haven’t eaten in three days,”

John opened his mouth a little and then closed it again before looking over at Q.

Q beckoned him into the bedroom.

As soon as the door was closed Q began talking.

“John, I am _so_ sorry, I had no idea he was going to turn up, I got home and suddenly he was just there, sitting watching Dickinson’s Real Deal, I nearly killed him, I thought he was a burglar,”

John looked at Q intensely “Why did he come with you?”

“Apparently Mycroft, my other brother, wanted to know what was going on between myself and one of my teachers that he was _informed_ about,” Q said, clearly annoyed “so he sends my social recluse of a brother to come and find what he can, as ever, sticking his bloody nose in where it doesn’t concern him,”

 _“I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW!”_ Sherlock shouted from the next room

“Bastard, bastard, bastard,” Q said, running his fingers through his hair “I’m sorry John, I wanted tonight to be nice,”

“Me too,” John said sympathetically, knowing the troubles of having unpredictable siblings “don’t worry, we’ll give him food and then send him on his way, okay?”

“Are you sure?” Q said, shocked at the ease John was at.

“Yeah, come on, let’s go and deal with him,”

Q smiled and grasped John’s face gently in his hands before leaning down to kiss him gently.

“You are a marvel, John Watson,”

“I try,”

They exited the room together and Sherlock’s head snapped to them.

“Eurgh, you’ve just been kissing,” he said, disgusted.

“Yeah, well we weren’t exactly swapping software notes, brother,”

Sherlock made a repulsed face.

“The details of your love life do not interest me at all, Quentin,”

Q just narrowed his eyes and looked back at John.

“Tea?” Q said softly

“Yeah, I’ll get an extra place mat for Sherlock,” John replied before bustling into the kitchen and getting the cutlery and place mat and putting it on the table for the extra member “I hope you like stroganoff Sherlock,”

“Not remotely,” Sherlock said before throwing himself onto the old chair, making it squeak in protest in the force of weight of the new occupant.

“Well it’s all I got, so deal with it,” John said as he put a bowl down in front of the ice eyed man.

Sherlock let out a long sigh as John placed a bowl in front of Q.

“For you Monsieur,” he said

Q blushed and looked up at John.

“Merci,”

“That’s what you’ll be saying later,” John said quietly

Sherlock nearly spat out a mouthful of stroganoff, Q just went bright red.

“Everyone enjoying their meal?” John said happily

Q turned to John, wide-eyed, Sherlock just look awkward.

“So, Sherlock, what do you do for a job?” John asked, taking a mouthful of food

“I’m a consulting detective, don’t worry, I’m just here to observe, you don’t need to interact. I’m quite alright being left alone,” Sherlock said before taking a sip of the pre-poured wine from Q’s placemat.

“Twat,” Q whispered

Sherlock just made a face showing he didn’t care.

“So, Q, what were you thinking of doing later?” John asked “want to stay over? I’m sure your brother wouldn’t mind if we retired to the bedroom after this, although I can’t guarantee that he will hear things that wouldn’t want to make him bleach his brain,” John raised his eyebrows and Sherlock stopped eating for a second, Q caught on.

“Well, I suppose that we could go to bed early, I’ve bought some extra’s along with me tonight, to help it go _smoothly_ ,” Q said slowly, smirking at his brother

Sherlock practically gagged on his wine.

“I’ve actually got some edible body paint that I was thinking of using,” John said sultrily

Q bit back a laugh as Sherlock’s fingers tightened on the table, his knuckles turning white.

“I’d like that, I think I’d cover you in it and then lick it up from your toes and then keep licking up your shin, suck on the skin on your thigh and then I’d take your---” Q was interrupted as Sherlock practically leapt from the table.

“Right, okay, it’s been lovely coming here, thank you John, the food was substantial,” Sherlock tripped on the chair and pulled his coat from the edge of the sofa, pulling it on hurriedly “I’ll be in touch with you Quentin, Mummy is expecting to see you in London next weekend to talk about this _relationship_ ,”

And without another word Sherlock hurriedly left the flat, door slamming in his wake.

John and Q burst out laughing as soon as the door closed.

“Oh—oh god, Jesus…,” John stammered as he held his ribs in mirth “that was one of the funniest things I’ve ever done,”

Q looked at him, his cheeks bruised with laughter, red with dimples he was almost crying in happiness.

“I’ve never seen him run quicker in my life!” Q said in between fits of laugher

“God I love you so much,” John said quietly

“What?” Q’s laughter ebbed away and was replaced with a questioning look

“It doesn’t matter, it’s fine. Just pretend I didn’t say any---”

John was cut off as Q pressed his lips to his.

“Mmmff,” John got out as Q deepened the kiss

Q pulled away after a few more seconds and looked at John.

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that?” Q said, pulling John into a massive hug

“Really?”

“Of course, god John, I thought it was just a sex and food thing!” Q said leaning back and taking John’s lips with his own again

“Come on boy, let’s go and make use of that edible paint,”

“Yes, sir,”

Q let himself be lead to the bedroom.

The stroganoff went cold.

Sherlock refused to go to Q’s flat again when John was there.

And by the next morning all the edible paint was gone.

 

**The End.**


End file.
